Un Sherlolly
by Andypondwatson
Summary: Un sherlolly, simple y sin sentido. A sherlock jamas le interesaron las chicas, claro que el interes por Molly era otra cosa.


Como lo dice el titulo es un Sherlolly, simple y sin sentido.

A Sherlock jamás le interesaron las chicas, jamás supo porque, pero eso tampoco no significaba que le gustaban los chicos (eso ya lo había confirmado con John) pero el interés que el detective consultor tenia con Molly era diferente, ella era diferente a todos los demás, ella podía hacer que Sherlock se disculpara por cosas que jamás se disculparía, mostraba un lado en el cual Sherlock era un corcel domado.

Pero tampoco tenía pensamientos amorosos hacia ella, o eso es lo que él creía.

Cuando Sherlock conoció a Molly fue en unos de los pasillos de el caminaba a paso directo, intimidando a las enfermeras y haciendo cuestionarse a los doctores acerca de la seguridad del edificio. Su mirada penetrante analizaba cada esquina de aquel piso en busca de alguna pista. El caso que lo había llevado ahí era el de una enfermera que había aparecido muerta en una de las cañerías del hospital y según los registros su último turno había sido en ese piso.

El pelinegro diviso a una mujer, alta y de cabello castaño pero no pudo ver bien su cara ya que montañas de papeleo la cubrían.

La siguió por unos cuantos minutos preguntándose si ella podía darle alguna información. Pero al final ella se tropezó dejando que todo el papeleo cayera a sus pies.

-Genial- mascullo con amargura la chica, Sherlock la miro de reojo, y vio las hermosas facciones de su cara, junto con sus delgados labios, y sus enormes ojos marrones.

No. No se podría decir que Sherlock se enamoro de ella en ese instante, pero si atrajo su interés, la joven forense podía ser muchas cosas, pero aburrida no era una de ellas.

Y el peor enemigo de Sherlock era el aburrimiento.

Ese día no fue el día en que el hablo con ella. No, ese día fue después.

El destino decidió juntarlos otra vez, cuando Sherlock seguía un caso que Lestrade le había dado, se dirigió a la morgue y ahí estaba ella, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta y terminando unos que cuantos informes.

-Hola- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Vio como ella reaccionaba rápidamente y quedaba un tanto sorprendida de su presencia. El trato de sonreír lo que debió terminar en una extraña mueca forzada.

-uhm hola- su voz suave hizo eco en su cabeza- puedo ayudarte en algo.

Ella le sonrió, le sonrió mientras el explicaba el porqué de su presencia ahí, a diferencia de algunas personas Molly se quedo ahí sonriéndole mientras que el pedía ver el cuerpo de un hombre.

La castaña no se extraño cuando este empezó a aparecer más seguido en la morgue, es mas se emociono. Aquel hombre era intimidante y a la vez tan encantador, su mirada verde azulada la cautivaba con tanta facilidad que se podría decir que caía a su pies con una gran facilidad.

El interés de Sherlock siguió en aumento durante los siguientes meses, iba con más seguimiento al hospital y luego, BAM! Se encontró tirado en algún callejón.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró tirado en el suelo, estaba húmedo y helado y un olor hediondo inundaba su nariz, su vista estaba nublada pero pudo vislumbrar la luz de un farol a lo lejos. Trato de levantarse y eso le costó un dolor en las costillas, se sentía mareado, y el sabia el porqué.

Las drogas seguramente no habían salido de su sistema bueno no aun, pero Sherlock podía sentir todavía el sabor amargo en su boca después de una dosis.

Reviso su celular, que milagrosamente seguía en su abrigo, no había llamadas de Mycroft por lo tanto no había estado tanto tiempo inducido en el éxtasis.

A duras penas logro llegar a su apartamento y cuando lo hizo no dudo en tirarse en la cama sin darse cuenta que ya había alguien ella.

El chillido hizo que el detective se sobresaltara y cayera al suelo.

Era Molly. El rostro blanco de la forense sobresalió de entre las sabanas y lo miro con detenimiento.

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto viéndola de arriba abajo.

La forense parpadeo confusa.

A Sherlock la respuesta le dio como una bala en el pecho. No lo había hecho.

Si, si lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos con el fin de que todo eso fuera un producto de su subconsciente y que al despertar se encontraría en su cama cubierto por las sabanas y solo.

Pero no fue así.

Las mejillas se le colorearon de un rojo carmesí, y vio como Molly salía de ahí vistiéndose rápidamente.

Los siguientes días, meses y años, Sherlock trataría de evitar más encuentros como esos, las razones eran lógicas, estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo por no poder recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche, que estimulado por el poder de las drogas decidió seducir a la dulce Molly.

Y es por esto que ella lo manipula tanto, porque el mantiene su interés por ella, porque Molly jamás menciono aquel encuentro otra vez, es mas se había vuelto totalmente neutra en el tema de las relaciones.

Aquel día en que ella salía del laboratorio después de un día atareado, una voz grave detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar.

-Molly – pronuncio él con fuerza- quisiera hablar contigo.

Sus miradas chocaron por varios minutos en los que el silencio lleno el laboratorio.

Los ojos de la forense se dirigieron al suelo de repente buscando excusas para no juntarse con los del pelinegro.

-jamás lo aclaramos- siguió el con voz ronca- lo que paso aquella noche.

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado de rojo escarlata y se empezó a sentir incomoda. El se acerco un poco más a ella.

-Sherlock lo que paso esa noche fue algo- su voz se quebró, cerró los ojos y tartamudeo algo.

-increíble-termino la oración el detective consultor. Molly abrió los ojos y vio como Sherlock sonreía, acerco sus labios y la beso lentamente, sus labios eran fríos pero su aliento era cálido, su lengua penetro en la cavidad bucal de la castaña y termino sacándole un gemido ahogado a la forense, el beso empezó a subir de tono por lo que ella decidió separarse bruscamente.

-sabes tan siquiera lo que paso?- mascullo, el rostro de Sherlock confirmo la respuesta a la pregunta, y Molly suspiro, se alejo del pelinegro y le sonrió.

-no técnicamente- balbuceo. La castaña sonrió relamiéndose los labios perversamente y salió del laboratorio mordiéndose el labio inferior dejando con una gran interrogante al detective consultor.

Como dije antes, a Sherlock jamás le gustaron las chicas y tampoco los chicos (John jamás olvidara aquella incomoda tarde de otoño) pero con Molly era diferente, ahora su mente había sido iluminada por el razonamiento y se dio cuenta que la razón por la que Molly era tan diferente de los demás era por la razón que nunca le dijo. Lo cual era bastante cruel, siempre que el preguntaba una sonrisa malévola aparecía, aunque la pregunta que Sherlock era tan obvia pero no podía redimirse. Y por eso el interés que Sherlock tenía con la joven forense no era el interés que tiene un adolescente al enamorarse. No eran sentimientos amorosos.

Para nada.


End file.
